


High Hopes

by Padasexi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Smut, dependence on alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padasexi/pseuds/Padasexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has had a crush on Dean for years.<br/>Dean is dependent on alcohol and parties practically 24/7.<br/>Cas wonders why Dean even came to uni if he wasn't actually attending his classes. But one night, a drunk Dean abrges in and their lives change... hopefully for the better.</p>
<p>(not very good at summaries so read to really know what this is about sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea while listening to my favourite song, (it's High Hopes by Kodaline if you haven't guessed) and I'll try and actually go through with this fic, unlike all my other abandoned fics.

Cas awoke to a loud bang in the corridor outside of his dorm room. He rolled over groaning and slapped the clock so it lit up, displaying the time. 2.03am.

 

He sat up when the banging got closer and closer to the door. Who was it?

 

He looked over to see if Dean, his roommate was awake. He's not even there.

 

Well, that must be him banging on the door.

 

Cas yawned and stretched before getting up to open the door. He opened the door and a strong smell of alcohol hit him before Dean stumbled inside and collapsed into Cas' arms.

 

"Dean," Cas groaned attempting to lift the boy's heavy weight.

 

"Ungh." Dean replied and Cas huffed. He was going to have to carry him.

 

Well, Dean is a bit too heavy for carrying. Cas may not be a bony kid, he had some muscle, but Dean was buffer then him and muscle weighed A LOT. So Cas settled for half-carrying half-dragging Dean to his bed opposite of Cas'.

He got his arms under Dean's armpits and lifted as much of him as he could, his boots dragging on the cheap carpet.

 

Half way to the bed, Cas noticed the muddy trail they were leaving.

 

"What the hell did you do?" he muttered before laying him down and walking over to pull off the dirty boots.

 

"I, uh," Dean sputtered "partied?"

 

Cas lifted his eyebrows "You don't say."

 

After pulling the boots off, Cas' hands were caked in mud and whatever else Dean might've stepped in, Cas never knew where his friend went. Wasn't really his business.

 

He looked up to see those apple green eyes watching him and blushed softly. He had had a crush on Dean for a long time. Since they were 6, maybe?

It started when Dean helped him up in preschool after some bully pushed him over and knocked his glasses over.

 

"You okay?" Dean had said and offered his hand.

 

"Yeah." Cas had replied.

 

"Did that kid hurt you?" Little Dean had asked worriedly.

 

"Not really, just a scrape." Cas answered looking at the little bit of blood on his elbow.

 

"I'll clean that up for you."

 

But neither of them had known Cas was going to develop feelings for his oh-so-popular best friend. He had come to terms with the fact that he was just a nerd and Dean was the cute guy all the girls obsessed over at sleepovers.

 

Cas stood up, making sure not to step into the mess on the floor, he made a mental note to clean that up tomorrow.

 

"Thanks, Cas." Dean mumbled when his head was safetly on the pillow and his leather jacket hanging over the bed frame at his feet.

 

"No problem, Dean." Cas said before getting up to go back to bed.

 

He froze when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

 

"Yes, Dean?" Cas muttered crouching beside his drunk friend.

 

What he didn't expect, is for Dean to kiss him.

 

It was a wet and hot kiss, laced with the taste of beer. But Cas didn't resist, he leaned in even further maybe.

 

It didn't last long, as Dean pulled away after a few moments and turned around falling to sleep straight away.

 

Cas stood there, dumbfounded. What had just happened?

 

He got up and padded over to his bed, but didn't fall asleep again. He just lay there all night, staring at Dean's softly moving back and gentle snores.

 

***

 

"What happened last night?" Dean groaned startling Cas. He turned to see Dean rubbing his arm across his forehead.

 

"You don't remember anything?" Cas asked curiously walking over to close the blinds. Dean was bound to have a migraine.

 

"Nope," he said "should I?"

 

"I don't know." Cas grabbed the two mugs of coffee he had prepared and handed one to Dean, who sat up and leaned against the wall.

 

Cas sat down at the little fold up table they had set up in their little kitchen and averted Dean's gaze, sipping at his coffee.

 

"Dude, you okay?" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

 

A blanket of silence settled over them and Cas flipped through the textbook in front of him. He had a big mid-semester test coming up.

 

"So, how's the story going?" Dean asked and Cas risked a glance over at him.

 

"Well, I guess."

 

"I don't suppose you'd let me read it?"

 

"Nope." Cas said smiling over the rim of his cup. Dean groaned.

 

"What's so important about it that I, your best friend since like, forever, can't read it?"

 

"You just can't." Cas said, and that was the end of that. Dean knew now to push Cas too far.

 

***

 

"Caaas." Dean groaned "stop ignoring meee."

 

"I'm not ignoring you." Cas said while tapping away at his keyboard.

 

"Yes, you areeee."

 

"Dean, did you drink while I went to the library?"

 

"No." Dean snorted.

 

Cas rolled his eyes and scanned the room for any bottles. And sure as hell, there was one sticking out from under his pillow.

 

"Where did you keep that?" He asked before climbing off of his bed and pulling the half empty bottle out.

 

"Somewhere magical." Dean grinned.

 

"Right," Cas said opening the window and pouring the liquid out.

 

"Hey!" Dean yelled, trying to get up but the moment he lifted himself a headache obviously hit as he just sank back onto the pillows groaning.

 

"Stop drinking." Cas said and plopped back onto his mattress sliding the laptop back onto his knees.

 

"Why should I?" Dean muttered, probably thinking Cas didn't hear him, but he had.

 

"Because, I say so." Cas said not looking away from his screen.

 

After a few moments a pillow hit him in the side and he looked over sharply. "Shut up." Wow, Dean was a real douche when hung-over _and_ drunk.

 

Cas awoke with a jolt. The brightness of his laptop hurt his eyes and he fumbled to shut it. He must've fallen asleep while typing. He pushed it onto the edge of the bed and slid it onto the ground before settling himself in facing the wall.

 

A weird slapping noise suddenly started. Cas furrowed his eyebrows and turned over.

 

"OH MY GOD DEAN!" He yelped turning back to face away from his masturbating friend, a deep bush reddening his face.

 

"What?" Dean puffed.

 

"I’M ALSO IN THIS ROOM, YOU KNOW?"

 

"Yeah, I'm aware."

 

"Well then, stop."

 

"No."

 

"Stop."

 

"No."

 

"Dean," Cas said annoyed "at least go to the bathroom."

 

"No."

 

"C'mon."

 

"No."

 

"Why not?" The noise had stopped, replaced with the sound of shuffling sheets. Cas rolled in on himself. Dean must've come. That's disgusting.

 

"Because I don't want to." Cas jumped at the voice that seemed to be right next to him.

 

"What are you-" He started but was cut off by Dean pressing his lips hastily to Castiel's. He pushed at the chest that was starting to press him into the mattress.

 

"Stop, you're-" he pushed a little harder "you're drunk, Dean."

"Yeah, but I can still feel." He said swinging his legs around to straddle Cas' hips through the blanket.

 

"Yeah, I can see that." Cas said pushing at Dean's chest.

 

Dean grabbed his wrists and pressed them above his head. "Stop."

 

"Dean-"

 

"No, Cas, you listen to me." Dean growled "I've had a crush on you for like, forever, and I'm not going to hide it, okay? I don't know how you feel about me-"

He cut off his eyebrows knitting together.

 

"I'm sorry." His voice broke and he got up, letting go of Cas' wrists and slipping his sockless feet into his boots. "Dean, wait-" Cas threw the covers back but Dean had already shut the door behind him.


End file.
